


Needed

by felinedetached



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk is an unreliable narrator, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinedetached/pseuds/felinedetached
Summary: When you're alone in the world, you'll do anything to change that.





	Needed

_ They need you _ .

 

It’s your hope, that sentence. See, people don’t forget people they need. They don’t leave them. So you attempted, desperately, to make them need you. You were manipulative, you  _ are _ manipulative, and you’d hoped so desperately that it would be enough. That manipulation - no matter how much of an asshole move it may be - would make them stay with you.

 

It was a foolish thought. They’ll all leave anyway, everyone does. The world may have ended, but blog posts and movies and books have all taught you that they’ll leave anyway.

 

You hate it.

 

But you keep manipulating them, you keep fighting the drones when they come, you protect them the best you can and ignore your failures, the moments where you can’t.

 

You can’t protect Roxy from her alcoholism.

 

You won’t be able to protect Jane from the Batterwitch, when she comes.

 

You can’t protect Jake from himself.

 

In all honesty, all you did was lie to them. Portray yourself in a way you aren’t. They admire you, look up to you,  _ love you _ , but you lied to them all and they love a facade.

 

You can only keep it up for so much longer.

 

If you don’t kid yourself, when you finally stop repeating that one sentence to yourself - ( _ they need youthey need youthey need youthey need you _ ) - it’s obviously a lie.

 

They don’t need you at all.

 

They’d be better off without you.

 

And when the drones arrive, red text over your glasses - (Don’t do it, Dirk, trust me, you’re right they  _ do _ need you) - red chassis in your vision, red over the horizon, everything  _ red _ …

 

That’s when you let it get the better of you.

 

_ They’d be better off without you. _

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr [@felinedetached](https://felinedetached@tumblr.com).


End file.
